A Snipers Magic Bullet
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Ok, its about Schwarz and Cloy. A Mad man is out to kill all the fighters with the best chance of wining. And Cloys next on the list. RR and tell me how it is. Chapter 6 up,CH2 SPOILERS! If you haven't watched the G Gundam Series, don't read this Chapter!
1. Chapter 1: The Fire Wolves

Disclaimer:  I own nothing…

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter One: The Fire Wolves~

            "Watch her, men; she is the best I've seen.  Maybe besides Domon Kasshu, or Schwarz Bruder.  But she is good." A dark mysterious man said, while watching a video of a Gundam fighter, a female gundam fight.  That Gundam Fighter was Cloy O'Conall. 

            "But what about her sir?"  A man, obviously under the command of the man before him, asked.

            "Well, you know how we've been killing the Gundam fighters that have the best chance to make it to the Battle Royal, right?"  The mysterious man asked.

            "Yes sir, I remember."

            "Well, she is one, out of seven fighters that have the best chance out of all to get there.  And the others are two I have already mentioned: Domon Kasshu and Schwarz Bruder. And then there are four more:  Argo Gulskii, Sai Saici, George De Sand, and last but not least Chibodee Crocket." He said with a slight chuckle "The first of whom I want to see to their death, is this woman: Cloy O'Conall.  I hear she is to be spending some training time with Schwarz Bruder in Neo-England."

            "But Sir, shouldn't we try killing two birds with one stone so to speak?"  Another man asked.

            "Because I only want her to die now.  I hear tell that Schwarz Bruder has this little crush on her.  So if we make him watch her die in front of him, like we made another female friend of his did, it will break him.  Make him easer to kill.  He will be practically begging us to shoot him."  The man replied, "He will be the next to go after her.  Followed by the rest." He laughed manically. 

*** (Neo-England)

            "Come on Cloy! You can do better then that!" Schwarz shouted as he dodged Cloy's attacks. "You can't even hit me.  Come on, what are you waiting for, hit me!"  

            "I haven't even shown you my new attack. You'll love it."  Cloy shouted back as she stopped in mid-jump and dropped on the ground.  She turned and ran the other way to get some distance.

            "WHAT IS THIS?! TURNING TAIL?!"  Schwarz shouted to her.

            "Of course not!" she yelled back as she stopped and skidded to a halt while turning back to face him.  She clicked her feet together tightly, and formed a line with her hands in front of her and closed her eyes and began to meditate, as Schwarz thought it was.  

            To see if she was thinking about being attacked when creating this attack, he went to attack her at her most venerable spot: at her side.  But once Schwarz's sword came in contact with her side, it was literally blown away.  It landed on the ground some yards away and Schwarz, then for the first time, saw the ora around her.  

First it was white, then Blue, and then ended in red.  She shot her arms out to either side and around her formed a circle at which he thought was another ora, but turned out to be a small ring of fire.  Then it blew up to a large ring of fire.  She opened her eyes to look at him and when she did her eyes were fiery red.

She smiled and said "This is my new attack: Flaming Wolf Pack."  Then, out of the ring of fire, fire wolves were formed.  They looked fierce and vicious, ready to attack.  But what Schwarz thought was one volley became three.  

            The left side wolves attacked him first, followed by the right side.  When he was weakened, Cloy attacked with her Fire-Wolf Slash, her ultimate attack.  Schwarz bore the brunt of the attack before passing out.

            He began to fall, but when expected to hit the ground.  He hit something soft.  He looked up to see he was in Cloy's lap.  He smiled weakly, but she felt his head and felt nothing but fire.  She quickly started unbuttoning his trench coat in attempt to cool him, and at that moment she knew that she had gone overboard on the attack.  It was her new finishing move and she had just finished Schwarz.  

            Before Schwarz blacked out Cloy said "I'm sorry Schwarz, I shouldn't have attacked so hard, I should have turned the force down a little."

            He said "Don't worry about it, you did just as I expected you to do, you are becoming very powerful.  And that makes me happy.  Please don't be sorry, you did just… fine…" he then closed his eyes in her lap, this concerned Cloy, but she knew he'd need much rest to recover from that attack. 

            She quickly called her crew and got them to get Schwarz up on a stretcher and into the hangar they had been sharing during their few months of training.  They got him up to the bed they shared, since there was only one, and Cloy quickly started to care for him.  She thanked god that instead of aiming for his head on the very last attack, she had aimed for his chest.  She quickly stripped him of his trench coat and shirt to check for any burn marks, and was rewarded with a bare, fairly hairless chest, with a burn of a shape of a hand.  Just how she had attacked him.  

            She sighed, and secretly kicked herself for attacking with such force.  Not only was there a burn mark on his clothes, but also on him.  She got out her med-kit that she kept around, and began to treat the burn.  Only ten minuets she finished treating the burn and loosely bandaged it.  She put a blanket around him and kept him warm all night.  For that was when she hoped the fever would break.

            She smiled at how peacefully he was sleeping, and gently stroked his head as she sat and waited to see if he would wake before night came.  She saw how deep of a sleep he was in and knew he wouldn't wake soon enough to be ready for dinner, so she decided that it would be better for him to take his meals in bed for a day or so.  

            She knew she wouldn't mind it, but didn't know how Schwarz would take it.  _She_ knew that he had to rest, _she_ knew that he would take his meals in bed, _she_ knew that he had to stay in bed, but did _he_ know and would _he_ accept it.

            She knew Josh, one of her three crew members, was a wonderful cook and would prepare a tray of food for Schwarz, but would he take it and stay in bed and eat she wondered.  Cloy sighed and knew she had gotten herself in this so she took responsibility over making sure Schwarz was comfortable.  

            Thinking of this all at once took her mind of Schwarz for the moment, and in that moment, he awoke and saw her at his side.  He smiled weakly and tried setting up.  Cloy heard him grunt in pain and turned to see him attempting to get up.  She put her palms against his chest and pushed saying "Schwarz, you shouldn't try getting up yet.  You're still not strong enough yet."

            "I don't care, there are things to do, and we still need to train."  Schwarz protested, in vain mostly. 

            "I don't care either, you're wounded and it would do no good to be out wearing yourself out."  She said, this time in her English accent.  Schwarz had noticed over time that if you get her angry or frustrated or anything, she converted to her English accent. 

            "You ar' lucky that we got you 'ome."  She said, in a very thick accent.  

            "And if we don't train, we can just kiss the Battle Royal goodbye."  He said, in a slight German accent.

            "And, if you don't rest, you won't even be able to battle."  Cloy countered. 

            Josh, Jimmy and Thurman heard the heated conversation just outside the door, "Boy, he's got her using the accent, he must have her angry."  Josh commented.

            "Yeah, and it's the thick accent too.  That's bad."  Jimmy added.

            "Josh, we shouldn't even be here, you should be putting the finishing touches on the dinner you made Schwarz and Cloy." Thurman interrupted.

            Josh nodded and left, followed by Jimmy who decided to help.

            "I can't get better if I don't train."  Schwarz argued. 

            "And if you don't rest, you won't get any better.  Either you rest, or I'll chain you to the bed."  Cloy countered, and won.  Once she had calmed down, she went back to her normal accent from her English accent.  "Now, if you are hungry, I have Josh working on some food for us both."  

            He sighed and nodded,   and sat back against the headboard and asked "Why are you so stubborn?" 

            "Why are you?" she countered. "If you don't rest, you won't get better.  If you go to train, you'll just get worse."  She simply stated.

            He sighed as he sat back and crossed his arms.  _"Why do women win in arguments?"_ he asked himself as he pouted.  He ignored her moving around.  

            It was only a few moments latter did he notice her carrying a tray over to him, a tray of food.  "Dinner is ready Schwarz."  She said as she sat the try in his lap.

            "I'm not eating my meals in bed like a lazy bum."  He looked up at her defiantly.

            "I don't care if I have to use a funnel and force feed you.  You're eating in bed."  She said, looking back just as defiantly.  

            He sighed as he lifted the domes off the tray, and began to eat.  _"'Bout time"_ she thought as she went to get him some broth to help with his ribs and some juice to drink.  While she was gone, Schwarz got the bright idea of escaping and training.  He headed over to the window slowly and quietly.  When all of a sudden a rope was thrown over his torso and he fell to the ground with a hard thud.  

            He looked up and saw Cloy holding the end of the rope and she pulled him over to the bed and said "get up again, and I'll tie ya' down, clear?"

            "Crystal." He replied and put the tray back in his lap and started eating again.  She sat the broth and juice next to his stuff and left him to eat, confident that he wouldn't try to escape again. 

************************************************************************

Ok, I decided to write this story before I continue with the little Trilogy I have going for Kyoji and Cloy.  This happens back while Schwarz and Cloy were training.  I hope you like it and all.  This is just the first chapter.  I'll get the next one up soon.  The next chapter will be like three days after this. Ok R+R and tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing of G Gundam or anything you may think is from any other Anime series…. Really, that's all I watch is Anime.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Two: The Confession~

            "Can you even keep track of them?"  Josh asked as he and Jimmy and Thurman watched as Cloy and Schwarz trained.  All they could really see was two flashes of light come together and hit every so often, but they knew that it was Schwarz and Cloy fighting.  

            Then, without any warning, Schwarz and Cloy landed right behind them, with legs locked in a mid-air double jump-kick, and just as quickly as they showed up they disappeared again.  Once they had unlocked there legs and got momentum back up.  

            "Damn, did you see that?"  Thurman asked as he looked at the small divots that their feet and knees created when they landed.

            "I don't even know if I even saw them take off." Josh admitted.  

            But up in the sky, while the three of them looked at the ground and divots created by Schwarz and Cloy, they both were in a dead-lock.  "Looks like it's a stalemate."  

            "I don't think so," Cloy said, then brought her other foot up right into the side of Schwarz's head.  He didn't have any time to duck so he braced himself for the impacted. Schwarz flew towards the ground, and Cloy was about to chase after him and give him one last hit to finish him with she felt a burn on the bridge of her nose, and heard a whizzing sound pass by her head.  

            She didn't have to wait for the report to know it was sniper fire.  She ducked and headed for cover where she could seek out the source of fire.  She heard another report and then the whizzing and felt a sudden surge of pain instigate from her shoulder and shoot though her body.  

She fell to the ground with a hard _thud and, after bouncing a few times, came to rest on her stomach, dirt all over her face and in her mouth.  She was quick to try to set up, but when she put pressure on her left arm, pain shot though her arm and back.  She sat up with her good arm and spit out the dirt and dust that had caked up around her mouth and inside on her tongue._

            She was dazed and didn't quite know what happened.  Schwarz quickly got up from where he had landed and raced over to where she had.  "Cloy what happened?"  He asked

            "Sniper fire some shot me."  She replied.   

            "Where?" he asked

            "Towards the bushes on the north east edge." She answered.  

            He nodded and went to see if, whoever it was that shot her was still there.  Alas, they were gone, but Schwarz did find two spent shell casings.  He came back with both in his gloved hand and asked "You were shot once, but I found two shell casings." 

            "One bullet wasn't on; it only brushed the bridge of my nose. The other hit me." She explained. 

            He nodded and stuffed the shells into his pocket, then gently put his arms around Cloy and lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to where her three fools were still looking at the divots.  "Mind going and getting a bed ready for your boss here."  He said, brining them out of their daze.

            "Sure, yeah."  Josh retorted

            "No problem" Thurman added.  They all three went off and got a room ready for her and Schwarz took her in and laid her down and started to look over her wound and what could be done.

            Soon he had the bullet out and was attempting to stop the bleeding, but some tries proved futile.  He knew she needed a transfusion at that time, so once he had stopped the bleeding he took his trench coat off, and went to get the tubes and needles necessary to give her a transfusion of his blood.  

            He knew he was type O and was about the only one there that could help her, so he quickly strapped the tourniquet around his arm and slipped the needle under his skin into a vain.  He had not only gotten the needle into a vain of hers did his blood start to come out and mix with hers.  

            He watched as the life sustaining, crimson liquid went into her veins and color began to come back to her face and lips.  When he knew that there was at least half of what he was allowed to give at one time, he quickly released the tourniquet and after a few seconds took the needle out of his vein and put something on his arm to stop the blood.  Then did the same with Cloys arm.  

            Once he was done with that, he covered her with the quilts around her and his eyes caught the sight of her lips, they were finally pink again.  Just as he had not only imagined them but seen them.  He wondered for a moment, if they would taste the same.   He wondered if he would remember them, and the wonderful richness he had so longed for, ever since she left Japan that long ago.

            He slapped himself mentally and thought "This is no time to be chasing after a girl that you were in love with.  Right now you have a job to do as Kyoji and Schwarz, you need to help Domon.  But the fact that Cloy showed up is a perk."

            He sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment and took of his mask and ran his fingers though his messy brown hair.  "I still love her though" he admitted to himself.  "I always did and I always will."  He added.  

He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, and then shoved it on the floor saying "how could she ever love me again, not only for the things I've done but who I've become.  Im nothing but a machine now.  Prisoner to my own creation."  He cried a few silent tears for the mess he had caused then sucked them up and looked at the sleeping beauty by him.  

            He remembered how they had first meet.  It was up in the colonies.  He was supposed to be at this university for a sort of stand in credits, for later in life.  But instead he was in this prison like boot camp where he was beaten and made to use his knowledge to build gundams for evil.  

            "She was the only one to show me love, or compassion."  He said remembering how she had saved him from a fate worse then death.  Then took care of his wounds down to the very last cut.  And then, once done with that, stuck with him until they landed in Japan after they escaped, and he had a chance to be reunited with his family.  He had instantly fallen in love with her.  And he begged her to stay with him.

            She had agreed, and stayed with him as her grandfather trained with her.  But she had to leave because her country of Neo-England was at war with the country of Neo-Germany.  She had no choice but to leave.  And he accepted that, for a while. 

            He remembered what pushed him to create that god forsaken gundam in the first place. It was loneliness.  Loneliness for her and this is what he got for it.  

            "But wait!"  He cried as he realized something "If she had a chance to show back up to me, out of the dust one day.  Then surely I have a chance too? Right?"  He asked, as he looked up towards the heavens. 

            He was rewarded with a feeling he hadn't felt since he had taken over Schwarz's body and put his memories into him: a heart beat.   Something that he had wanted since then he could have never had.  "But how?"  He asked himself.

            He was answered by a much unexpected source.  "My child, have I taught you nothing?"  He heard a soft kind voice ask.  

            "Mother?"  He asked with skepticism. "Is that you mom?"  He asked again.

            He saw a white light before him and then the image of his mother, Mrs. Kasshu. "Yes, it's me son.  Or should I say my android son."  She smiled a little as a few tears broke though Kyoji's strong barrier and slid down his face. "Oh don't cry my son, it'll be alright."  She said as she took her hand and caught his tears.

            He took her hand in his and put it against his face, making sure it was real and just as he had remembered, and said "I miss you mom."  

            "I miss you too honey.  I watch over you every day though, don't you worry."  She smiled as she sat beside him and said "Kyoji honey, I understand everything that's happened.  But I must tell you, believe in that little girl setting beside you.  You see what you don't know is that when Domon told her of what had happened between you and Ulube of what he thought was true. She dismissed it as a rumor that only Domon would believe, and stood by the idea of your innocence. "

            "But I'm not innocent.  If only I would have fought Ulube instead of turning tail and running with the Gundam…"  

She stopped Kyoji there and said "Son, none of this was your fault.  You did the only thing you could and that was run.  You're doing wonderfully now.  Don't stop.  Training Domon is the right thing to do.  But I want you to do one thing for me son."

            "What's that mom?" he asked.

            "Don't lose fate, not only in you or Domon, but also in Cloy.  She's an amazing young woman now."  She replied.

            Kyoji looked down at his feet, then back up at his mom where she was standing now, and said with a slight smile "I know."  Then, in a brief flash of light, she was gone.  Kyoji couldn't hold back the tears anymore, with the memories of what had happened that day, and what he had to do.  Also watching his mother die.  His tears broke lose and he buried his face into the pillow that rested by Cloy and just cried himself out. The one thing that he had never had a chance to do. 

            He laid there and as he cried, all his pain left with the tears.  He didn't know just crying could make you feel better.  He kept crying until he finally cried himself to sleep, something he hadn't done since he was Seven because his dad took away his bike when he punched a boy at school.  

            He found that that was the best night's rest he had gotten in a long, long time.  

************************************************************************

Ok, lost of spoilers, I know.  But I really want to know what you think of this chapter.  If it's corny, or good or what?  Please R+R I'd appreciate it.  If you R+R I'll give you a…. sucker… yeah, that's it I'll give you a sucker.  Uh… never mind.  But I'd really appreciate it if you would review this.  Thanks.  Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses and Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing….  I know, I hate it too

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Three: Kisses and Questions~

            Cloy awoke to a shifting beside her.  She had just realized where she was at the moment.  And realized that Schwarz was sleeping beside her.  She rolled over to look at him and saw his tearstained mask.  She didn't quite understand why he would cry.  She closed her eyes, though, before he could look down and see her looking up at him.

            Soon, he turned his head away again, and she sat up next to him and sat her hand across his.  His head immediately snapped back to look at her and their eyes caught each other.  Schwarz found that he couldn't turn away from the eyes he knew so well.   

            It startled him when she brought a finger up to his cheek and caught a tear and when she asked "why are you crying?"  

            He turned away then and said "It's complicated.  You wouldn't understand."

            "Try me."  She said as she turned his head back to her and looked him in the eye again.

            Schwarz actually thought about telling her the truth now.  But then questions started flooding his mind.  _"What if she tells Domon?; What if she wants nothing to do with me after I tell her?; what if she doesn't love me anymore?"  He asked himself.  Mainly the last two questions troubled him.  If she were to tell Domon he could deal with it.  But if she didn't love him and want nothing to do with him after was something he didn't want to deal with.  Something he couldn't deal with. _

            "I'd rather not talk about it."  He replied and turned away again.

            "It's always better to talk about it."  She said with kinder eyes then he'd ever seen in his life.

            "I'd still rather not."  He assured.

            She sat up closer and got a cloth out of her pocket.  Schwarz watched her out the corner of his eye, but still didn't move.  

            She started to wipe up the still wet tears on his cheeks but his hands came up to hers and steadied them. He softly kissed the back of her hand and said "it's alright.  I'll be alright." he put her hands down in his lap with his. "Just knowing you care is enough for me."  

            She hadn't noticed up until then that he was wearing a half-mask.  It was a mask that only covered part of his face.  But enough to obscure his identity.  She slowly brought her lips closer and he followed the flow at the same pace as her and brought his closer too. 

            They kissed, and when they kissed it felt very familiar to her.  She knew she had been kissed like this before. _"But it isn't possible is it?  I've only known Schwarz since the beginning of the gundam fights, right?"_ she thought.  But at that point, being reminded of things she hadn't thought about in a long time, she wasn't so sure.

            She felt his damp mask brush against her check and remembered that he had cried some, and then pulled away asking "Why were you crying? I really want to know."  

            Her eyes, he noticed, showed innocence and he was reminded of the young girl she once was.  When he looked at her again, he saw that young, innocent girl that he remembered, and wanted to just take her in his arms and hold her protecting her from everything, and to tell her everything.

            "Something from my past." He replied, and looked away a little.  She put her hand on the side of his face, and felt the salt from his tears.  Then, with her lips, she felt each tear stain on his cheeks and soothed each spot with a kiss.  Schwarz felt a slight tingle where her warm, soft lips touched him, and then felt better with each little kiss.  She was doing her best to sooth his soul, and make him feel better. 

            "What kind of something?" she asked between each kiss.

            Schwarz let out a sigh, a deep sigh that came when you were either out of breath, or recalling memories you never wanted to recall.  "A faint memory, of what I use to be."  He took a moment to dwell on the words he just said, then pulled away saying "it's getting late; I believe we should get to bed." 

            "You're avoiding something, I know it." Cloy said, looking him right in the eye.

            Schwarz shot her a slight glare but squelched it saying "we can talk more in the morning."  Even Cloy had to admit his eyes showed a little exhaustion, so she decided not to pursue the subject anymore that night, and laid back down beside him.

            Schwarz nodded when she laid down and laid down himself, away from her.  But she sat up again, rolled him over to her asking "you're changing before my eyes, what's wrong, really?"

            He sighed, knowing she needed some kind of answer without actually telling her so he said "overwhelming guilt of what I've done."  He wasn't far from the truth in fact.  He was feeling overwhelming guilt from the crimes he had committed.  But she didn't need to know it was as Kyoji it all happened.

            "Guilt, what do you mean guilt?" she asked.  To ever answer he gave, she always had a question.  He noticed.  But he was too tired to stay awake any longer.  He fell to sleep like that, seeing her pretty face as the last thing before his eyes closed tight.

            She smiled at the innocence of his sleeping face.  Even if it was masked.  She sighed thinking she would get the answers from him in the morning and promptly fell to sleep beside him.

************************************************************************

Ok, very short I know.  But the next one will be longer I promise.  I was so pressed for time when I wrote this that I don't know how good it is, so R+R for me, please. Thanks.  See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster in the Eyes of the B...

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. NOTHING! *WAHHHHHHHHH*

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Four: Disaster in the Eyes of the Beholder~

            The next morning Schwarz awoke to the sound of something sizzling.  He couldn't remember when he had last smelt the wonderful fragrances of bacon floating in from the kitchen to his bedroom.  He knew for a fact that Cloy must be up cooking because when ever Josh, as good of a cook he is, made bacon he burnt it. 

            Schwarz sat up and took off the old mask he had on and put a fresh clean one on, same style though.  This one was only a half mask as well.  He got up and put a shirt on and came out into the kitchen where he saw Cloy with her back to him taking care of the food.

            He quietly came up behind her to possibly startle her, but before he could get his hands on her she said "Don't even think about it."  Keeping her eyes on the food in front of her.

            "How did you know I was there?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

            "I'm a demon wolf remember.  I can hear a pin drop a mile away.  You weren't hard to pick up."  She replied as she got the bacon out of the pan and onto the plate.

            "Listen, I'm sorry I avoided the subject last night.  It's just a very touchy subject with me." He said, apologizing for his mysteriousness last night.  Now that he had thought of an efficient excuse to tell her other then what he was really feeling.

            "It's quite alright Schwarz. I understand it's hard to remember memories of tragic events." She relied, still not looking up at him.

            "Are you angry at me?" he asked, out of the blue

            "No, not at all.  Just busy."  She replied.

            "alright." he agreed. And then sat to see what she had made them for breakfast.  He looked at the wonderful platter of food and then up at her saying "Wow, you sure went out of your way."

            She finally smiled and said "I know how men can have large appetites."  She said, and then sat to eat her food next to Schwarz.  "I think that we should work on that last attack I shot at you when I hurt you.  So I can learn to tone it down just a little." She said, getting right down to business.

            "Aren't you going to ask me about what has been troubling me?"  He asked, very curious why she didn't pick up where she left off last night.  He knew her to be a very curious creature. 

            "No, it's your business and yours alone.  But if it will make you feel better to talk about it, what's been troubling you?" she asked, for his sake more then hers.

            He nodded and said "well, I knew this girl, her name was Trisha Forge.  She was a dear friend of mine and she was killed."  He replied.  _"All and all"_, he thought, _"it isn't a lie, she did die and it does trouble me.  It's just not the biggest thing troubling me."_

"I'm sorry Schwarz, I didn't know."  She said, with kindness and worry in her eyes.

            Schwarz looked back down into her eyes and Cloy realized something, she recognized those eyes. They were a little darker then she remembered, but they were the same, exactly the same as Kyoji Kasshu's.

            All in one motion she grabbed the end of Schwarz's mask and yanked it up revealing what she already knew. "KYOJI?!" 

            He sighed as he put his head down in his hands thinking _"great, I lied to her, more then once, and lied to domon, now it's all coming down in flames, the world is doomed."_

            "KYOJI?" she said again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  She asked in a raised tone.

            "I know what this look likes but it's not what it seams Cloy hone…" he was cut off when Cloy slapped him right across his face.

            "Don't you call me honey, you lied to me.  How could you lie to me?"  She asked.

            "Because I didn't know how you would react and it has to stay a complete secret to Domon."  He replied. "Besides, to tell the truth, I'm not really Kyoji."

            "What do you mean you're not really Kyoji?" she asked, calming down.

            Schwarz sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and said "Kyoji is still in the dark gundam where he's been this whole time.  He sort of cloned himself.  Right now I'm a part of him.  I'm his eyes, ears, all his senses.  And I have all his memories and his looks." He quickly explained.

            Cloy dropped her arms and said "so it's true, he is in the dark gundam?"  

            Schwarz could feel her heart breaking even from where he stood.  He strode over to her and completely encircled her in his arms and began to rock her gently "I'm sorry.  I'll tell you everything."  He said, and he did.  He sat her down and told her ever single detail about what happened.  About Ulube.  How he, or should we say, Kyoji had to take the dark gundam.  Then about how the dark gundam went haywire and took Kyoji as the pilot and is keeping him prisoner.  

            And the last thing he told her was how he was training Domon to beat the dark gundam by killing him and Kyoji to do it and how it had to stay secret to him.  Some time between the beginning and the bed of the part about Domon, Cloy started to sob in his arms. "No, it can't be true; he can't be killed just to stop the dark gundam.  There has to be another way, there has to be."

            "There isn't Cloy honey.  I and Kyoji have been over it 50 times at least.  This is the only way we've found."  Schwarz replied.  Gently holding her in his arms and let her soak his shirt with her tears.  "Another reason Kyoji didn't want me telling you was that he was afraid you wouldn't love him anymore."  Schwarz whispered softly against her hair.

            "Not love him anymore.  That's insane; I will always love him deep in my heart.  No mater what happens."  She said, silently sucking up the tears and whipped away the rest. 

            Schwarz couldn't stand to see her in so much pain.  In the time that he had spent with her and the time that Kyoji had told him that she needed him at the moment, she had grown on him.  The same way she'd grown on Kyoji.

            He just couldn't stand this so he planed to erase her memory of what he had just told her.  But he decided that he would leave the memory of Kyoji alive in her mind forever.  He knew it would be hard on her to keep remembering everything so even Kyoji agreed with him.  She slowly cried herself to sleep in his arms and he knew this was the best chance he'd get to do what needed to be done.

            He laid her down in bed gently and got out a few needles and tubes for what he had to do.  He gently slipped an IV needle under her skin in her hand and hooked it up to a bag of fluids.  Introducing the drug into her system had to be slow and easy, so to allow just enough in her system.  He quickly stabbed the bottle of drug with a syringe and drew up just enough needed, then slipped the needle into the junction between the bag and her hand and hesitated for a moment.

            He put his hand on her forehead and softly caressed her hair. "I'm so sorry for this my dear.  But I can tell it hurts too much for you to go on knowing what you know.  Besides, it would be much safer for you and I in the long run."  He planted a kiss on her forehead, let it linger, and then returned to the syringe sticking out of the conjunction in the IV tube and shoved the plunger all the way down until all the liquid was into the bag and it was slowly making its way to her.

            He then went around and sat by her, scooping her up into his arms and held her for the rest of the night.

************************************************************************

Ok, this one is a little longer and I hope you like it.  Please R+R and tell me how you like it.  And tell me if you think this is a good way to do this story or if you think that it should take another path.  Thanks.  See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Strike

Disclaimer: I own nothing from any of the Anime shows.  So if you see anything in here that's from another show.  I don't own it.  Thanks, on to the story.

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Five: The First Strike~

            It was that night that Schwarz Bruder would know if the drug he had just introduced into Cloys blood an hour ago would work.  He couldn't stand to be away from her side for a second till then.  He had made his lunch and brought it in to eat next to her, waiting for any sign that she remembered what he had told her, or that she didn't remember anything.  

            He hoped for the later, he did not want to give her so much she would lose her whole memory.  But he couldn't go on knowing that what he had told her, without much of a choice, pained her so.  "She still loves me… Kyoji I mean."  He whispered to himself.  Knowing this made his heart feel as light as a feather, and made his body ache to just scoop her up in his arms and never let go.  But that though led to another.

            It reminded him of the humanity that was no longer his.  It remind him of how he was now an android  He cursed the day that he, Kyoji rather, built that dreaded machine with his father. 

            His mother was dead, his father was condemned, and his younger brother was, more or less, brain washed and sent on a wild goose chase he could have cleared up just by engaging Ulube. 

            Schwarz sighed deeply and said "but how was he to know?"  he sighed again as he looked at a picture of him, his father, his brother, the woman he loved and her grandfather had taken together before she left the Neo-Japan colony so long ago.  

            He remembered how his heart ached for her, and how that was why he had built that damned contraption in the first place, out of loneliness for her.  He looked back at the sleeping madden and willed and wished all that had happened to just go away.  

            He recalled the stories that he would tell to her and she would tell back.  Of far away places, fairytales, knights in shining armor and princes' in disguise.   Then there was always the Romance Stories to count.  Some they even, sometimes, went so far to act out.  Though, he promised himself that he would only go just so far.  "I can have her all to myself," he remembered thinking, "When I marry her she will be all mine for lovin'"  

            He sighed to himself as he heard her stir and allowed himself to ease back on his elbows where he sat at the end of the bed.  The IV was still in her arm and he allowed it to be there a little longer, just to be sure that enough of that drug got into her system to matter.

            He allowed himself to sink back into his memories, or Kyoji's memories rather.  He knew that he didn't deserve such memories, that he didn't deserve this woman, but he knew them to be there for always.  He sunk back into his dreams and memories by remembering how, when he couldn't sleep because of thoughts of their future love making kept him awake, she sung to him.  Even though it never helped to calm his Savage side into slumber, it always helped to sooth him.

            In his head he could hear the sweet sweet melody that she would sing to him to try to sooth him to peaceful sleep.  Instead she would only serve to fall asleep herself; where as Kyoji's Savage side took him over and gave him ideas he would never think to follow through with without being married to her.

            He sighed deeply as he got up and took his dishes to the kitchen to be washed.  Half way to the kitchen he heard voices near the door of the hangar they had been sharing.  Thinking quickly, he found his mask in his back pocket and pulled it on over his face. Then went to see what was going on.  He saw men at the front door.  One carrying an assault rifle, the other, a snipers rifle.  He quickly moved to the shadows, melting himself among them, on instinct.  One picked the lock on the door and quickly shoved the door open.  He watched as one man, the one with the snipers rifle advance to the next room, while the one with the assault rifle stayed behind to cover his back.  

            "If I can get rid of this fool, I could probably flank the other guy." Schwarz though to himself, as he decided on ways to get rid of the man that stood before him.  This man was only a few inches away from him. But, thanks to the art of Ninjitsu, he had not spotted him. 

            The man turned his back to the wall, and Schwarz ultimately, which gave him the chance to come up from behind him.  Schwarz wrapped his arm around his neck in a suffocating head lock with his hand over his mouth so the other man wouldn't hear the yells.  Soon, the man he had a hold of fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

            He then moved on to the next man but when he entered the next room, he was no where to be found.  He searched everywhere, but found nothing.  "He couldn't just disappear into thin air.  Or did he hear the muffled yells of his partner?" Schwarz asked softly aloud.

            Before he could think of much more he heard a Snipers Rifle report.  He figured it was for him so he disappeared into the shadows quickly and started to look for where it came from.  He saw where the bullet had split the air and saw where it came from and where it was headed to.  The wind trail it left behind was headed strait for the bed Cloy was lying sleeping in…

************************************************************************

Ok, I know this is as short as the one two chapters ago, but I'll get the next one up soon.  I just thought that where I stopped it was a great cliff hanger so hope you like it.  Please R+R I would really really really really appreciate it. Thanks.  See you next chapter.  Bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Through the Eyes of a Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing from any of the Anime shows. So if you see anything in here that's from another show. I don't own it. Thanks, on to the story.

************************************************************************

 A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Six: Though the Eyes of a Demon~

            Schwarz heard five more reports before he could bring himself to terms of what just happened.  He saw the four extra wind trails and watched as the bullets penetrated past the quilt he had placed over Cloy himself.  One went wild and split the bag of fluids making its way down to Cloy in half and splashed the liquid all over the floor.  

            One pierced where he knew one of her legs was, then one in the middle of her chest, one in her head, and one just grazed where her stomach was.  Schwarz knew for sure that she must be dead.  He vowed to find who did it and make him pay for the pain he not only put himself though but also Cloy.  

            Schwarz hadn't had the chance to appear from his hiding place when he heard this lone howl in the room.  He was able to catch sight of a blur in the room. Then saw the sniper fall to the ground.  He just stared at where the would-be killer laid, dead. 

            He came out of the shadows and upon inspection of the bed he was surprised to find it empty.  _"That doesn't make sense."  He commented to himself.  He looked around and was very surprised to find what seemed to be claw marks on the killers face.  He rolled him over and found two large claw marks going down the front of his chest down to his abdomen.  Then he saw nine slash marks, from a sword he presumed.  __"If he wasn't dead, he is now." He commented aloud.  _

            As he inspected the dead body, and checked the rifle he had dropped when he was killed, he didn't hear something come down on the bed behind him.  He heard a muffled growl and turned around to see a very angry Wolf Demon behind him.  But there was something very familiar about this demon.  He just couldn't place his fingers on it, yet.

            The Demon wielded a sword in his direction; he recognized the stance as the Huriko-Hirogen, or death stance in short.  That was a stance that only he and Cloy knew.  He looked in the eyes of the demon and saw her eyes.  The eyes of the woman he loved so.  He could never forget those eyes.  

            The demon, in one quick flip of its wrist, sheathed is sword and stood to look at Schwarz a moment longer, as if it recognized him. The Demon was dressed in clothing that reminded him of home, a long robe and pants.  He recalled wearing the same garb when training to fight better with his sword back in Neo-Japan.

            Schwarz was the first to speak. "What attack was that you used on him?"  He asked quickly.

            The demon didn't answer for a long time, there was a strained silence between the two, but finally it spoke "I didn't use any attack on him at first, but then I used my ultimate attack to finish him off, the Hurikan-Tetukin."

            Schwarz took a quick inhale of breath when he heard that name.  The only one to ever pull of such an attack known was a Demon back 3000 years ago called Yoko Koga.  He remembered that a demon slayer came to take the life of Yoko Koga for killing his wife, but didn't do it quite right because Koga's spirit wondered the earth for all time. _"But what is he doing here?" Schwarz asked to himself._

            "Where is Cloy?"  Schwarz demanded taking a ready stance, just in case he would have to fight this demon to get back the women he loved.

            "You're looking at her." he replied. 

            Schwarz didn't understand and stood right back up.  He saw a smirk on Koga's face and yelled "You're lying!"  

            "Am I?" he asked, "look in my eyes and tell me they are not of the woman you love." He challenged. 

            Schwarz came closer, wary of what this Demon might do, and looked down into his eyes.  Low and behold, he saw Cloy's eyes in there.  Just as quickly as he realized who it was he fell over, passed out.

            "Well, that's the first time I've ever seen a man faint."  Koga commented as he knelt beside Schwarz, picked him up and carried him to the couch out in the middle of the next room.

*** (3 hours latter)

            "Oh my aching head" Schwarz moaned as he tried setting up.  Something, he couldn't see, pushed him back down.  When he looked up he saw a silhouette of Cloy leaning over him though his blurred vision.  He sighed in relief and said "oh cloy; I had the most horrible dream.  I dreamt you turned into a demon."

            "I am a demon." The figure said, as his vision came back he saw it was the same demon he had talked to.  Schwarz yelled and jumped up off of the couch only to hit his head again. "You shouldn't do that, you took a terrible fall earlier and you could possibly give yourself a concussion." The demon he knew as Yoko Koga said. "Come back over here, you have a terrible knot on your head.  Cloy would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you because of me."

            Schwarz consciously got up and sat back down on the couch in front of the demon "where is Cloy?" 

            "This is going to be quite hard to explain… but… long ago when Cloy was still a young girl she had a demon sprit inserted into her soul.  That would be me."  Koga began explaining.

            Schwarz nodded for him to continue, Koga looked out the window for a moment and continued. "I was eager to enter her body so that I might find the demon slayer who sleighed me, but once in her body I learned he was long ago dead."

            "So, you tried getting out of her body?" Schwarz asked.

            "When a demon sprit enters a human, it's a permanent occasion.  I began to grow fond of my human hostess, so I didn't mind." Koga explained. Schwarz nodded in understanding and he continued "The reason that I have come out is because of two factors, one is that drug you introduced into Cloy to make her forget about what you told her of the Dark Gundam and all.  Even though, I still remember you'll be happy to know she doesn't and I wont tell her." 

            "And the other factor was?" Schwarz prodded.

            "The other factor was that first snipers bullet that entered my leg.  It sent an electric charge though the body bringing me out. The effects should wear off in a little while but other then that, I'm here." Koga said "though, I guess you could call that bullet a snipers magic bullet."  Koga laughed and sat down. "Now, lean back, Cloy wouldn't forgive me if I let that knot go untended." 

            Schwarz didn't like it but he laid back and let Koga put some ice on the knot.  He sighed and soon fell back to sleep because of something Koga injected into his system.

*** (three hours later)

            He didn't wake for another three hours and when he did he was alone.  He looked around for Koga, or perhaps Cloy to be around, but found neither.  He sighed as he tried setting up; the drug that Koga had given him hadn't yet worn completely off.  He held his head as it spun and his vision swam and he finally found his balance.

            He heard an exasperated gasp and a female voice call his name.  He was barely able to turn to see it was Cloy, her face red with anger as he could make out her saying "Schwarz Bruder, I told you to lie down didn't I?"  

            "I... uh… but…" was all he got out as she shoved him back down and made him lay down.  He noticed his trench coat missing, probably because he got so hot.  "When have you told me to stay laid down?"  He asked.

            "You've been up a couple more times before now, Koga, my demon side, told me that that would happen, and to keep an eye on you.  But like I said, you've been up before this, now stay down." She replied as she put a thermometer in his mouth.

            "I don't remember being up…" Cloy cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth so the thermometer would have time to register a reading.

            "Don't talk while it's in.  And about not remembering that's the side effect of the drug." Cloy replied.  She stroked Schwarz's head and said "now relax, I'm here now, Koga is back in my subconscious."

            Schwarz nodded and laid back, his head still spinning.  Cloy then went into the next room and examining the sheets.  She sighed in relief that she was able to move before one of the bullets had been able to hit her.  She looked down at the bullet holes as her eyes changed to a warm amber in anger. The only way, she knew that she would have escaped the snipers bullets was by seeing though the eyes of a demon…

************************************************************************

Ok, this is a little longer, thanks for reviewing this story so far. I really appreciate them, knowing that people actually read this.  Thanks again and don't forget to R+R before you leave the page. Thanks again. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Boyfriends

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Anime Cartoons.  Including shows like G Gundam, Inyuasha, Dragonball and DragonBall Z, Cowboy Bebop, Big O and other shows.  Thanks.

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Seven: Old Boyfriends~

            Schwarz, while lying on the couch waiting for Cloy to return, heard an exasperated sigh.  He figured it was Cloy when she examined the sheets that were over her, and saw them bullet riddled. He sighed in exasperation himself as he felt some ice cool where the knot in his head still was.  

            The Thermometer was still in his mouth and he figured it was done so he took it out himself and read that his temperature was 99.8. "Only a slight fever."  He commented.  He sighed and laid his head back and saw Cloy coming back.  He smiled a little and said "I only have a slight fever. 99.8."  

            She took the thermometer from him and checked herself, she nodded and said "That's still a fever and I want to make sure that it doesn't get any worse,"  she shook the thermometer to get the mercury back down to one end and put it away.  Then pulled the small quilt, she had laid out before, off the back of the couch and over Schwarz. 

            "You know I really don't need to be pam…" Schwarz began to protest but was cut short. 

            "I'm not pampering you, I'm making sure that fever doesn't get any higher.  Besides, I wouldn't want it to because men can be such babes when sick."  She giggled a little at the expression that comment caused on Schwarz's face.

            "We are not."  He insisted.

            "Sure you are. Treating men for sicknesses is no different then treating children."  She shot back in a gentle voice. Knowing she would win.

"Prove it." Schwarz challenged, folding his arms across his chest.

            "Alright I will."  She accepted. She got out a cup of herbs she had crushed up together and boiled to help with the pain and fever Schwarz had.  She sat it on the table next to Schwarz's head.  Schwarz watched her curiously as she sat down next to him and then she said "alright lift up your mask."  

            "No," he stated simply.  He heard her sigh and then she got something from behind his head and forced his wrists up above his head and bound them there. "What are you doing?"  He asked in an alarmed voice.

            "Getting you to take this medicine." She replied.  She then lifted up his mask just passed his mouth, got the cup and spooned some up. "Open your mouth." She asked gently.

            Schwarz clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.  She tried seeing if she could get the spoon in but to no avail.

            "Alright, you forced me to do this." She said as she put the cup down for a moment.  She pinched his nose closed and he opened his mouth for air and that is when she dumped the whole cup of liquid down into his mouth. She then forced his mouth closed and tickled his throat.  She nodded in approval when she heard this big gigantic gulp. 

            "That tasted awful."  Schwarz commented, as he choked up what went down the wrong tunnel where she forced fed him the liquid.

            "Well, that just proves one thing."  

            "What?" he asked

            "Men are nothing but babies. Especially when taking medicine."  She replied.

            Schwarz went to protest but squelched it.  She was right. He did act like a baby when she forced fed him that medicine.  But that still didn't chance that it tasted awful. He had no choice but to agree. "Your right" he sighed looking down.

            "What did you say?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

            "Your right. Men do act like babies when they are sick.  Sometimes."  He added.

            "You're admitting it?" she asked.

            "Yes, I'm admitting it." he replied.  She smiled and did the one thing he didn't expect.  She kissed him gently.  He had expected her to rub it in and harp on it for the next day. But instead she kissed him.

            He was surprised at first. But then relaxed and let her kiss him.  His hands strained against the bindings above his head as she kissed him and he moaned into her mouth as the kiss intensified. 

            He licked at her bottom lip to get her to allow him entrance into her mouth which she generously granted.  He poked and prodded around in her mouth with his tongue, slowly tasting her and had completely forgotten about his hands being bound above his head.  His world was slammed back into reality when she ripped her lips away from his, breaking off this kiss that made his vision foggy with lust, and sent him into a world where dreams came true.

            He looked up at her questioningly with lust filled eyes to see her ears back and her eyes darting across the room and to the shadows. "What's wrong?"  He asked, looking as well.

            "I heard something." she replied as she reached over to untie his hands from the couch where he lay. 

            "Are you sure?" he asked as she unbound him and he sat up, only to be pushed back down.

            "Yes, lay still and stay here."  She replied and got up and left the room.  Schwarz wasn't sure but did as he was told and laid where she left him.  He heard a soft thud and before he could turn his head to see what it was, he noticed a sword just above his neck.  He looked up to see this demon.  It was male, but wasn't Koga, in fact it looked more like a dog then a wolf.  Schwarz didn't dare move for if he jerked just right, it could cause him to be cut by the sword being held just centimeters above his neck.

            He heard another thud behind the demon that stood next to him, the demon then said "So, this is the worthless human you hang around with?"  Schwarz then noticed a sword at his neck.  This new demon lifted his sword away and Cloy appeared from behind him.

            "He isn't worthless.  He would be able to whip your ass just as well as I can." Cloy replied, sheathing her sword

            "Uh… Cloy? Who is this?"  Schwarz asked.

            Cloy sighed and said "his name is Dakota, he and I use to be together."  

            "Dakota? But what is he doing here?"  Schwarz asked, leaning back on his elbows.

            "It is not of your concern, your nothing but a filthy-hum…." Was a far as Dakota got before Cloys fist came flying into his mouth.

            "If he's a filthy-human then that must mean I'm the same, seeing how I'm half human as well."  She said.

            Dakota whipped his mouth of the blood that she had caused when she punched him and said "Hag, no wonder I broke up with you."

            "S'cuse me?  I'm sorry I though you just said you broke up with me.  I'm sorry but it's just the other way around. I broke up with you." She said, sarcastically.

            "Well which ever way it was, I'm glad I'm no longer with a bitch like you."  He cussed at her.

            "Then why are you here?" she asked simply.  

            Dakota felt himself redden when he couldn't come up with a proper excuse.  "So I wanted to see if you had found someone.  I don't know anyone that would want to be with you anyway."  

            "That isn't true. I want to be with her, and I'll be damned it I'll let you talk to her like that." Schwarz spoke up.

            "So, the human finally speaks up.  I wonder what his insides look like."  Dakota said in a jealous rage grabbing his sword by the hilt.  

            Cloy was faster though, she had her sword unsheathed and up to his throat saying "leave Dakota, before I decide to kill you."  

            "Very well. I hope you're happy with your filthy-human.  You know you could have better.  Much better."  With that he left and was to be seen no more.

            "That's how exes are."  Schwarz assured when Cloy sat by him.  "They are always jealous after the one they had loved moved on and isn't thinking about them anymore."  

            "Yes, I know that Schwarz" Cloy said back, putting her sword away "But I'm afraid of what he will do now."

************************************************************************

Ok, here's chapter Seven.  I'm thinking about finishing this story in the next chapter or maybe the one after it.  Hope you all like this story and don't forget to Review before ya leave. Thanks Annonymous Gundam for reviewing, I really appreciate it.  Hope you like this next chapter I got up.  I'll get the next up soon. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8: The Transformation and Recove...

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Period….

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Eight: The Transformation and Recovery Begins~

            "FOOLS!"  A man yelled as he looked at all his minions and the two men who tried killing Cloy O'Conall.  "You all failed!"  They all kept their head bowed.

            "Sir, we weren't anticipating fighting a demon." One said.

            "FOOLS.  I told you she was half demon, did I not?!"  The man in charge said. "I told you to be prepared for anything" 

            "Perhaps I can be of some help against the breed."  The man heard a low voice say.  He turned to the shadows where a figure stepped out.  He was a demon.

            "How can a filthy demon help me?"  The man asked.

            "Well, Jake, I know the breed personally. And I wouldn't mind seeing her dead."  The demon replied

            "How do you know my name?" Jake asked

            "The question is how do I not?  I know everything about you and what you have been doing.  Studying the shuffle alliance. Everything."  The demon replied as he sat down in Jakes chair. "Even your plot to kill them, Schwarz Bruder and Cloy O'Conall, so that your fighter will come out on top."

            "What is your name?" Jake asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

            "My name," the demon replied "is Dakota."  

*** (back at Schwarz's hangar)

            Schwarz and Cloy sat in front of the warm fire that Schwarz had built in the fireplace next to the bed in their bedroom.  Cloy lay halfway on her stomach and half way on her side with her head lying against his shoulder.  She felt his hand move and he started gently stroking her head.  They had recently dressed for bed, or, as it should be put, undressed.

            With Schwarz wearing a plane white sleeveless shirt and boxers, and Cloy wearing a silk night gown that when Schwarz touched it, he felt in heaven, they laid down for bed in front of the fire and just laid there in silence until Schwarz couldn't stand it.

            As he stroked her head he asked "Why are you afraid to love?"  

            Taken aback, Cloy looked up at him as if she were a doe about to be hit by a car.  She blinked and thought about it for a moment. "It's nothing" she finally said, and turned away.  

            Schwarz cupped her chin in his hand and said "It can't be nothing if it troubles you so, please tell me."  

            Cloy sighed deeply, contemplating weather to tell him, or to keep avoiding it.  "I don't know if I should tell you or not Schwarz. That's the real trouble behind this."  She said. "If I could tell you I would, if not I wont.  But I don't know weather to tell you or not."

            Schwarz slowly, gently, stroked her head as she laid it back down.  This bought to light the scars on hear heart that she tried forgetting a long time ago.  "You know what I don't understand about Kyoji?"  she suddenly asked Schwarz.

            Schwarz was taken aback by the sudden question "No, what?" he responded after a second.

            "How could have the Dark Gundam taken him as its pilot if Kyoji's heart was pure?"  
            _'But it wasn't, I… he was in pain after you disappeared out of his life.' Was what he wanted to say.  But instead said "Well, I don't know.  Think about it, there has to be a reason." _

            "I don't know how it could have passably happened, that's the point."  She replied. Looking up at the ceiling

            "Well, think, you were with him last weren't you?"  He asked.

            "Yes, I was." She replied

            "What happened?" he asked

            "I… I was taken, by my grandfather, away from the colonies." She said, in a low voice.

            "There is your reason."  He assured.

            She looked up into his eyes and said "Schwarz, when I look at you and in your eyes, I see something that I swear I recognize.  I just can not put my finger on it."  

            Schwarz began to sweat a little then, _'what if she finds out? I can't erase her memory again.  She will be in so much pain.'_

            "It's almost like… I've seen your eyes somewhere before." She said coming a little closer.

            It was then that he felt his heart beating fast. _'Wait a moment, a heart? I… I guess it wasn't a dream after all.  I am turning human again.  Is it really possible?'_  

            "But the sad thing is I never get to see beneath your mask." She said, so close that he could almost feel her breath on his face.  

            He couldn't deny it; this was certainly turning him on.  But he couldn't be sure that when he dropped his drawers what he saw wouldn't be metal.  But then again, he wouldn't know until he looked, or felt in this case. He slowly moved his hands down so she wouldn't notice and griped himself, what he felt astounded him.  It was nothing but warm flesh and throbbing at that. 

            _'I am changing, for the better finally' he though as he noticed that she _did_ notice what he was doing and followed his arms down to where his core was at the moment.  __'Damn, this woman is going to be the death of me' he though and tried thinking of a way out._

            But before he could move, think even, her hands wrapped around him and he could feel himself swelling larger.

            He looked down at her after letting out a soft moan he hoped to god she didn't hear it.  But, unfortunately, he noticed she noticed it too, and she started moving her hands around.

            The father he felt her hands go, the farther he felt himself slip and fall under her power.  

            He tried slapping himself mentally, but it just wouldn't work.  He started to pray to god, that if something happened, and he let her do what he though she was planning to do, he prayed she wouldn't remove the mask and, most likely, hurt herself all over again.  

            He knew he couldn't erase her memory a second time.  Her brain wouldn't survive.

            Schwarz looked down at her and almost breathlessly said "please…" but his plea was cut short as she placed two fingers to his lips under his mask.

            "Shh, I promise your mask will stay where it is." She said as her hands moved beneath his pants and pushed aside his boxers.  

            He tried stifling a moan but it came out as a grunt and he laid his head back and closed his eyes.  

            He began thinking about some of the boys he had read about before that had hurt her in the past and something in his heart shifted.  He felt a twinge of jealousy and felt complete and utter desire to make her his, forever.  

            But how fearful he was in doing what he though would take way her innocence.  But then he recalled about a conversation they had.  She wasn't a virgin any longer, unfortunately, so that made his sigh in relief.  But that still made him fearful, what would happen if he all of a sudden shoved her over and buried himself deep within her? How would she take it?

            Something, some little voice in his mind all of a sudden spoke up.  _'Well, what are you waiting for? Make her ours forever, so no man, no man can ever claim her.  You are a part of me… hell, you are me. Your more me then I care to think about but… you get the idea.  You better hurry before she has a chance to get away again.'_

            _'Kyoji?' Schwarz asked the little voice._

            _'Who were you expecting? Hitler?' Kyoji asked with a chuckle. _'I do love her, and I know she loves me… well, us.  And I don't want her getting away again.  I lost her once. And I'm not willing to lose her again.  If I do…well… I'm sure you know what will happen.'__

            '_What?' Schwarz asked._

            _'I will lose all my will to go on. That's what.  I don't have much strength left in my body, so I will leave you two alone; remember I can still see what happens. So take care of her, she's all we have.' When Kyoji finished that, his voice faded out, but Schwarz could still feel his presence, meaning he was still alive. Thank god he was still alive.  _

He looked heaven ward and thanked god he was still alive, and there backing him.  He didn't know if he could make the right decision without his backing and knowledge about it.  Especially about this.

            He looked down at Cloy again, lifted his mask up above his nose to let him breath a little easier, because he knew that what he was about to do would have him raggedly breathing, and kissed her so intensely, he felt that it knocked her shoes off.

            He felt her relax and he took his gloves off and threw them on the floor, which soon accompanied his white shirt and then the boxers.  But his weren't the only clothing on the floor.  Cloy's lacy night gown was there too, along with her underwear.

            They soon were lying together with nothing but the covers, pooled around them, covering them.  Schwarz stroked Cloy's head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Did you enjoy that, my love?"  He asked gently as he pulled the blankets up over them more and brought them closer to her chin.

            She smiled up at him and said "Yes, I did, I now see what I've been missing."  She cuddled close to him and he stroked the back of her head.  He saw what he had been missing as well. Only a lot more then what she probably saw.  The meaning to his life again was the main subject he saw.

            He slowly pulled his mask back down and knew that he had better let Cloy know, again, about all of this soon. Otherwise he knew that she would just find out like last time and this time. She would be so hurt she might never want to see him again.  He had to decide when the time would be right to tell her everything. But he didn't know when.

            "During the Final Battle."  He though, "That would be perfect."

            Cloy let out the prettiest sigh Schwarz had ever though he heard in his whole life and rolled over to face him.  He brushed a kiss against her cheek and cuddled her close and closed his eyes to sleep with her, thinking of the most wonderful experience they had just shared.

************************************************************************

Ok, a bit longer.  Sorry it took so long to get this made and up.  It took me a while to get the creative juices flowing and get my lazy but up off the couch to do this.  Thank you Anonymous Gundam for being so patient.  This is a little longer and I hope you like it. I'll try to get the other one made a little faster next time and have it up soon.  Though, I don't know how soon seeing how our power keeps going out.   Anyway.  Thanks and see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Turtle Doves, And A Morni...

Disclaimer:  I own nothing at all.  None of the anime cartoons or this.  Thanks.

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Nine: Two Turtle Doves, And A Mornings Love~

            Schwarz slowly got up the next morning, careful not to wake Cloy.  He walked over and softly tucked her in with the blankets all around her.  It seemed, by what she was saying in her sleep, that she was dreaming about what they shared last night.  He smiled at the images that though stirred up.

            He could still smell the sent of her hair, and see her naked before him happily mounted on his groin.  

            He quickly shook his head, distorting the images and knew there was time for this later.  He slowly pulled his pants on and walked to the kitchen where he started up a pot of coffee.  Even if they both had slept well, he knew how groggy she would be after she woke.  It was because of the things they did last night.  It just sucked the energy from both of them.  He knew because he was still recovering himself.

            After the pot of coffee was on and being made, he walked back into the bedroom and stirred the coals in the fireplace.  He then glanced over to the bed and saw his sleeping beauty all wrapped up in the sheets.  

            He walked over and kissed her forehead gently. Then thought of the best way to wake her up.  He started whispering "oh honey" into her ear, but that didn't work.  

            He then tried shaking her a little; it woke her up a little but not all the way.  So he lightly touched his lips to hers, which scared her.  But once her eyes were open, she saw Schwarz and calmed down.  He smiled and asked "sleep well?"

            She sighed a little, and nodded saying "best night's sleep I've gotten in quite some time."  His smile widened but then she asked "What time is it?"

            He looked over at the clock, which read 10:45 AM, and said "oh, 9:30."  

            She looked up into his eyes, smiled, and said "Liar."  She sat up enough to see the clock and saw it was really 10:45.  She smiled and kissed him lightly saying "Nice try."  He shrugged and got up.  But she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into a fiery morning kiss.

            Once she released him, he chuckled low and said "Good morning to you too." 

            She smiled and said "good morning.  Now go get breakfast started."

            "Oh, yes ma'am, your royal highness." He laughed "I won't forget your tea and crumpets too." 

            She threw a pillow at him before he was able to walk out the door.  His back straitened and he picked up the pillow and came after her with it.   They both laughed as he grabbed her and pined her too the bed and kissed her so passionately, she though that she might faint.

            He wanted to make it so that she thought of only him, and wanted to be with only him.  He slowed the kiss down to a heart stopping rate, and when she though she might drown in his love, he let her go and let her breathe.  She slowly sucked in a tortured breath and wondered what was to come next.  

            Coffee forgotten, he slowly straddled her stomach, gathered her up in his arms, and slowly kissed her whole face.  His hand went to the back of her head and laced his fingers though her hair, griping it so she couldn't get away, or be stolen from him.  She slowly succumbed to his kisses and strength.   She put her arms up around his neck and held on as if holding on to the edge of life.  

            He let her go from the kiss and looked into her eyes.  She smiled groggily; her vision still hazed with lust, and let out a sigh.  He smiled and started to massage her stomach with his hand. Slowly moving up. 

            She let out a soft moan as his hands softly caressed her flesh just below her breasts.  Then, as if he were a phantom lover, he moved his hands away, so she could not feel him anymore, and then softly replaced them on her breasts.  

            "They are too small."  She wined.

            "No, they aren't.  They are just right.  See."  Schwarz replied as he cupped her gently.  She saw that her breast fit perfectly in his hand as if they were meant to be there.

            Schwarz suddenly got a bright idea.  He smiled and kissed her nose saying "stay right here, I'll be back."  

            "Where are you going?"  She asked gently as he took the covers and put them up around her.

            "Just to get a few things." He replied and left the room.  He rummaged though a few bags and found what he was looking for.  An incense burner and some incense.  While rummaging he also came across a bottle of lavender lotion that he had gotten for her a while back, but hadn't had the chance to give it to her.

            He padded back to the room he had left Cloy in and sat the incense burner on the table next to the bed and placed a stick of lavender incense in it burning.  Then mounted her stomach once again, with the bottle of Lavender Lotion in hand.

            "What's that?" she asked calmly.  

            "Lotion I got for you." He replied, put some in his hands and rubbed his hands together.  Before she knew it, his hands were back on her rubbing the lotion in all over.

            "Oh, its cold." She gasped as he applied some to her breast.

            "Don't worry honey." Schwarz said with a smile. "I'll warm you." 

            "How?" she asked.

            He said nothing, but as his hands rubbed the lotion else where. He gently nipped at her taunt peaks.  She gasped gently as his lips gently formed around her nipple and sucked lightly.  He let his tongue wonder around her nipple until he felt that one was done, and gave the same attention to the other.

            Then, once that was done, he let his tongue wonder around her breast until she withered beneath him.  He felt her body quake and knew she was ready finally.  He slowly moved his hands down her sides to her legs.  Rubbing some of the lotion there, and then lifted her knees up just so her legs were wide open.

            Then, before she could even get out a syllable, he laid his tongue on her, licking her up.  She let out a moan and moved her hips up to meat him.

            But, instead, he put his hands there and pushed her back down to steady her.  "Lay still, and I'll make it more pleasurable then you can imagine."  He whispered to her.

            She let her imagination wonder, just to see if she could imagine something he would do to her.  She wasn't ready when he gently slipped his finger up her and started to move it gently.  She sucked in a long breath and let out a deep deep sigh.

            "I told you."  He said to her as her eyes closed and she started moving with him, remembering the night before.  She could still see the look in his eyes as he grabbed her and ravaged her so.  She had never realized how much of a wild animal he could be while doing this.  She was only seeing his more gentle side at the moment.

            He felt her cum and waited a moment.  She sat up and grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss.  He had also realized something as well; she could be just as much a wild animal as he could be.  And she knew it.

            After she let him go, he took her by surprise and shoved her down on the bed, pinning her to it.  Then, out of no where, he took some cord and wrapped it around her wrists.  Efficiently tying her to the bed.

            "Many knots honey," he said, "that's how you make a True Lovers Knot.  You see, all the knots symbolize how true lovers are to never part."  He explained.  

            She smiled a wicked smile that Schwarz did not notice and then said "Its too tight Schwarz honey."

            He looked at her curiously but said "no its not, see."  And proceeded to put a finger between her wrist and the rope.

            "But it is, I can't feel my hands."  She said with a little cute pouty lip.

            "It is not, look."  He countered and placed his hand in with hers.  Before he knew it she had taken her hand out and shoved him over so that he was now bound to the bed.

            "Ha ha very funny, untie me."  He said in a mono tone.

            "When I have you right where I want you? I don't think so."  She said as she got atop him and tied the other hand down to the bed where hers use to be.  Making sure to tie many knots, just like Schwarz had told her.

            He noticed this and smiled at how quickly she learned.  She then unzipped his pants and yanked them off of him, leaving him bare arsed in the middle of the bed.  She couldn't help but smile at how helpless he looked, tied to the bed a naked and completely at her mercy.  

            "Please my love, have mercy on me."  

She smiled at the sound of him practically groveling and kissed him while saying "No mercy."  And started to ravage him as he had her the night before. 

            She started low.  She griped him and he closed his eyes and moaned deeply.  She had never seen any man more handsome, nor have such a pretty voice before.

            She stimulated him just a little, and then got up off of him.  She walked across the room, bare arsed herself, and got a few things.

            "What are you doing?" he asked a little breathlessly.

            "You will see, so to speak." She replied.

            He didn't quite know what she meant, but relaxed a little and waited for her to come back over.  It took her a few moments, but she finally found what she needed and came back over to him with a two cloths in hand.  

            The first one she used to blind him with, so that he couldn't see what she did to him.  And then gagged him with the other.  He could only feel what she did, which made the whole thing a lot more exciting in his opinion.

            First, he felt her straddle him and kiss on his chest, being sure to give special attention to his nipples.  He moaned against the gag but then she was gone.  He moved restlessly trying to find her but then felt her hands back on his chest and heard her say "Lay still and I'll do more." 

            He did as he was told and laid still.  He felt her hands move and trace his flanks, which made him quiver with delight.  This kind of torture was exquisite, he admitted, and wanted more.  

            As soon as her hands got to the bottom of his flanks, they disappeared again. He went to struggle again, but she grabbed a hold of his hardness again and rubbed, which made his body quake gently.  She smiled and rubbed it a little harder and faster.

            Before he _could_ moan she yanked the gag out of his mouth and kissed him so hard he though he had died and went to heaven.  Ether that or hell where he was sent for the sin of gluttony, since he was such a glutton for this.

            When she finally let him go he said breathlessly "Please my love, have mercy on me."  

She laughed and kissed him again asking "what did I say before?"

            "No mercy?"  He asked.

            "Bingo."  She replied and started to caress him until he couldn't take it anymore; he thought he was going to go mad with love.

            "Surly you know what you do to me.  How mad you make me with love.  The more I am around you the more mad I become with it.  I love you more then life itself."  He admitted "I couldn't live without you."  _"Truly, I couldn't.  I would have no will to go on and live in this retched thing I… Kyoji would call a gundam."_  His brain said as if reciting a speech he had said over and over again.

            She finally took his blindfold off and when his eyes adjusted to the dim light he smiled at her and kissed her fiercely.  "Please untie me Meine Liebe." Schwarz pleaded, but she just smiled and quickly translated the German phrase from 'Meine Liebe' to 'my love'.  

She smiled softer and went to untie him but pulled back and asked "your not trying to trick me are you? I know how you work."

            He shook his head and said "absolutely not.  You should know I only want to be with you."  

            She smile at his honesty, but remembered that he was still an enemy since she still served Neo-England and he Neo-Germany.  But she realized if he really wanted to do anything, he would have done it a long time ago. So she got a very sharp knife and cut him free of the bindings.  

            He smiled and gathered her up in his arms and held her so tightly, but not enough to hurt.  She smiled and had never felt safer in her life then she did now.  He grabbed the covers and tucked them around him and her until they were covered up sufficiently.  

            He made sure she was comfortable and warm.  

_            "You better take good care of her." _he heard a voice say.  He knew it to be Kyoji and smiled gently

            "Yes, she is in good hands.  No need to worry Kyoji.  I promise you and her will be together again."  Schwarz said back though mental telepathy.

            _"Let us not think of that now, only of protecting her and Domon and the rest of the shuffles.  After that is done you can think about me."  _Kyoji replied.

            "I grantee that she will be thinking about you one way or another, even before this is over."  Schwarz said back.

            _"Please, just watch over her for now.  Please."  _Kyoji said then faded out again. 

            Schwarz looked down at Cloy and smiled brightly, but then he looked past her shoulder to the window where he saw a man dressed in nothing but black with a gun raised to Cloy's head.

************************************************************************

Ok, a lot longer this time, I hope you all like it.  Thanks for putting up with all the time I take to make the chapters.  I just got back from a trip anyway and finished pretty quickly.  Ok, Please please PLEASE!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Disclaimer:  I won nothing. 

************************************************************************

A Snipers Magic Bullet

~Chapter Ten: The End~

            "How is the plan going Jeremy?"  Jake asked, looking at the monitors that had one shuffle member on each facing different problems. 

            "Swiftly sir.  He should have her killed soon."  Jeremy replied.

            "Good." Jake commented as he looked at the particular screen that had Domon Kasshu.  "Domon Kasshu is a feisty one.  Remind me to up the force against him." 

            "JAKE! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"  He heard a demon yell.  He turned around and saw Dakota coming up in a furry.

            "Getting ready to kill the shuffles. What else."  He replied.

            "Oh is that so." Dakota replied with a smirk. "Well, first of all, you should know that the only one that is going to kill the breed is me."  Dakota got out a saber from his belt and brandished it. "Besides.  Killing the shuffles wouldn't do any good if you don't have a fighter."  

            Jake looked behind Dakota and saw his fighter fall limp on the floor.  "WHY YOU BAS…" Jake was cut short by Dakotas Sword slashing his stomach and impaling him to the hilt.   "Why?"  Was all he asked and fell dead.

            "Because like I said, the only one that will kill the breed is me."  Dakota answered then whipped his sword clean of the blood, sheathed it, and walked away.  No one else in the room dared breath until Dakota left.

***

            "What ever you do, don't move."  Schwarz whispered to Cloy as he held her tightly in his arms.

            "What why?"  Cloy whispered back as she tried to look over her shoulder.

            "NO don't move."  He loudly whispered to her ear so the man in the window couldn't hear.

            This frightened her but she did as she was told and laid still.  Schwarz kept his eyes on the man and saw him starting to squeeze the trigger.  He quickly moved over so that he was in the way of his line of sight to Cloy.  But it was too late, he squeezed the trigger and Schwarz was hit in the back.  

            He yelled in pain, but recovered quickly and protected Cloy.  The marksmen was quick to leave but then Schwarz heard the familiar sound of a sword slicing flesh and bone and heard a death cry and then silence.  

            Schwarz quickly decided to get up but Cloy was quick to grab him and say "No, your hurt. Wait…" but her plea was cut short because Schwarz just got up and went to the window where he was pulled out by what Cloy knew to be Dakota.  

            "Schwarz!"  She yelled out the window, but he grabbed her as well.  Soon, she found herself hanging by her wrists on a tree.  "oh I hope Schwarz is ok, please let him be ok."  She said to herself before passing out from the pain in her wrists.

            Schwarz awoke to find himself tied to a tree.  Not hanging, but tied to it like an anchor.   His head dizzied and his vision blurred but he was finally able to focus on one thing.  A figure standing before him.  

            But the figure proved to be a foe, for he was slapped in the mouth twice.  His vision reeled for a moment, but then he focused to see the face of Dakota right in his line of sight.

            "Scum, to think you thought you could protect the breed."  Dakota spat in his face.  "Unlike Jake, I will have the last laugh."

            "Jake, who is Jake?"  Schwarz asked, breathing heavily.

            "The man who was set out to kill you and Cloy.  But he is dead now.  I killed him to be sure he wouldn't kill her before I could have the pleasure."  Dakota replied, taking one step back.

            "Speaking of her. Where is she?"  Schwarz asked "Where is she! TELL ME NOW!"  

            All Dakota did was laugh. "Filthy human. Do you think you can save her now?"  He asked.

            "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"  Schwarz yelled though gritted teeth.

            "Dieing, right now in agony."  Dakota replied. "In agony and pain, without you."

            Schwarz searched for her far and wide, when he finally found her hanging from a tree by her wrists.  Her wrists were bleeding, and so were her ankles making her bleed out.  "No, my love, hang on for me."  He whispered to her.  

            Cloy looked up and it was like Schwarz was right there with her.  She smiled weakly saying "I will for you my love."  

            Schwarz smiled gently and kept an eye on her.  Mean while, he focused his attention on the problem at hand, Dakota.  Some wolves came by and he saw one that had icy blue eyes, just like Cloy's, and that one bit his ropes.  The other kept Dakota occupied.  

            Schwarz grabbed Dakotas's sword, and before Dakota knew it, Schwarz had impaled him with it.  "So you win Human.  I hope you are… happy with… the bread…."  And Dakota fell over, dead from the sword wound.  

            Schwarz, with the help of the wolves, followed a blood trail that led to Cloy.  He quickly cut her down and carried her home.  

            "Oh Schwarz. I love you."  She whispered in his ear and closed her eyes. 

            Schwarz smiled and said "I love you, too."  That, he decided, was the best three words he had ever heard her murmur.  

************************************************************************

Ok, im sorry this is so short but I ran out of ideas for the ending.  I hope you liked this story and I promise to try to get the next story started, hopefully it'll be the trilogy to Neo-Alaska's Gundam Fighter vs. Schwarz Bruder.  Ok, see you soon.  Oh and Don't forget to R+R thanks BYE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
